Las Huellas de Mi Cachorrito
by lautaroukesito39730
Summary: "Kiba, aun esta ahi dentro y por lo unico que se preocupa es por su perro si sigue asi va a morir" le recrimino Sakura al rubio. AD: Yaoi Y un poquito de Lemmon. Aclaracion: Universo Alterno.


Las Huellas de mi Cachorrito.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Este relato esta basado en echos tanto reales como ficticios.

Relaes: Un viejo hombre, de nuestro pueblo natal, Amaicha del Valle, sufria constantes ataques de taquicardia, lo unico que lo mantenia en pie eran sus medicamentos que un dia dejaron de fabricarse y por lo tanto su muerte no tardo demasiado en aparecer y hacerese novedad que en el pueblo, don Guillermo habia muerto, lo que movio al pueblo por completo (y me incluyo) fue que su querido y leal perro Ororo (un Golden MacRavick macho) aun lo espera en las puertas del C.A.P.S (Centro Asistencial Provincial de Salud) donde el fallecimiento de su amo tuvo lugar hace tres años atras, por mas que intentemos adoptarlo o darle un hogar el perro y fiel amigo simepre encuentra la forma de volver a las gigantescas puertas del pequeño hospital del pueblo dende es recibido con los brazos abiertos tanto por los medicos y enfermeros como por los pacientes que alli asisten.

Ficticios: Relato basado en la pelicula "Siempre a Tu Lado".

Disclamer: Los personajes de la serie televisiva "Naruto" y "Naruto Shipudien" no me pertenecen a mi sino a su respectivo creador, por lo tanto por la presente aclaro que uso sus personajes y otras creacciones con fines de entretenimiento.

Disclamer2: Eglantine y Etienne son 100% de mi pertenecia.

Aclaracion: Universo Alterno.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi soft, y un poquitito de Lemmon.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Introduccion.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_-conocidos o familiares del joven Ki...-quizo decir la enfermera que acababa de cruzar las puertas vaiven pero fue detenida por una multidud de adolecentes, que como reaccion espontanea se levantaron de sus acientos para escuchar que tenia que decir la enfermera._

_-si, somos sus amigos-contesto un rubio de ojos azules marinos._

_-guau, es bueno saber que Kiba tiene tantos buenos amigos-dijo la enfermera-bueno al grano, Kiba vivira, pero no se muy bien el estado de su cachorrito, no le doy mas de cuatro dias; cinco cuanto mucho, pero si Kiba continua preocupandose por su perro, sus frecuencias cardiacas pasaran de esto-dijo la enfermera mostrandole a todos los jovenes un papel que tenia unas estadisticas de corazon estable. _

_**(N/A: ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^)**_

_-a esto-dijo y cambio el papel mostrando otro tipo de estadisticas._

_**(N/A: ^-^-^^^^-^^)**_

_-y luego y ultimo a esto-dijo mostrando un tercer papel bastante procupante para todos._

_**(N/A: ^_)**_

_-¿que tenemos que hacer?-pregunto Lee._

_-primero y principal-comenzo a explicar la enfermera-deben hacerse cargo de su perrito, segundo no hablen de las condiciones del cachorro en frente de el y por nada del mundo descuiden sus esperanzas._

_-descuide yo personalmente me encargare de que las esperanzas no se pierdan, de veras-dijo Naruto con su usual optimismo._

_La enfermera volvio a cruzar las puertas vaiven una vez mas pero esta vez para volver a sus tareas diarias._

_-¿crees que se recupere Kiba?-le pregunto Gaara dirijiendose a su novio._

_-yo creo que Naruto tiene razon, no debemos perder esperanzas-le contesto con una suave caricia en la mano de su pelirrojo._

_-yo no creo que se recupere-dijo Sakura echando a perder todo el optimismo que habia en la sala de espera._

_-¿que dijiste?-le pregunto Naruto entre sorprendido y enojado._

_-ya me oiste-le contesto Sakura desde su asiento._

_-no le hagas caso Naruto-le dijo Sasuke que al igual que Sakura estaba sentado con un libro en sus manos._

_-eres un tonta Sakura-le dijo Deidara mientras dibujaba la escena sin perder su concentracion._

_-¿YO?-pregunto Sakura casi indiganada-Kiba, aun esta ahi dentro y por lo unico que se preocupa es por su perro si sigue asi va a morir-le recrimino Sakura al rubio._

_-no es tan solo un perro, es como su mejor amigo, no, en realidad __**es**__ su mejor amigo; mas que un hermano y mucho mas que un simple perro-le dijo Naruto con un enojo bastante palpable._

_-se equivocan los dos-dijo Shino teniendo por primera vez la palabra en toda la velada-Kiba y Akamaru tinen un lazo especial una especie de vinculo, no tanto como lo tienes tu con Sasuke-le explico Shino refiriendose a la relacion de Naruto con Sasuke-o tu Sai-dijo pero esta vez señalo a Gaara._

_-¿a que te refieres?-le pregunto Ino._

_Shino se aclaro la garganta puesto que debia relatarle a sus amigos como fue que Akamaru le cambio la vida a su dueño y mejor amigo: Kiba._

_-Todo comenzo en su clinica, cuando dos jovenes entraron y dijeron que querian poner en adopcion a un cachorrito, pero algo paso justo antes de que los chicos le pudieran entrgar el perro a Kiba, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue el claxon de un camion y luego..._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Bueno este es el comienzo algo corto pero pasable, dejen reviews o sino... muajajajajaja.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Proximo capitulo: "Todo Comenzo En Su Clinica"


End file.
